Starting Over
by PaulWalkerLover
Summary: Brian goes to Miami for a fresh start. He falls for a girl but will she be able to be with him or will she let her past overtake her.
1. A new beginning

AN: I do not own anything that has to do with The Fast and The Furious or 2Fast2Furious. I do own some of the characters,(bre, chel, becky, and hunter). I will introduce some other characters that will be mine. This is my first story, so forgive me if it's boring at the first. Trust me, it will get better!This story takesplace after the Fast andThe Furious andI will put some of2Fast 2Furious in it.Please review!

* * *

"Miami or New York?" Brian asked to himself. "Miami or New York?" He kept repeating to himself as he come up on the exit to Miami he swerved his Skyline into the lane and headed toward Miami. He made a call to the one and only Tej, who was like the man to know in Miami. 

"Yo. What up Bri?" Tej said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Man. I'm gonna be in the neighborhood, mind if I swing by?" Brian asked.

"Yeah man, come on but what are you here for?" Tej asked sitting some tools back in their place.

"It's a long story, bro but I'll be there soon." Brian said and hung up.He continued his way down to Miami, which didn't take long, because of his excess speeding. He parked his Skyline and got out in front of Tej's garage. Jimmy and Suki came around to greet him.

"Hey Brian! Long time no see." Suki said as Brian kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I know. It's been too long."

"Yo Bri! What up man! Nice Skyline." Jimmy said looking over it.

"Why don't you check it out." Brian replied and threw him the keys.

"Tej's in his office talking to Chel and Bre." Suki said as they walked inside the garage.

"Who are they?"

"Oh, well actually their names are Chelsey and Breanna. They own a garage about 10 miles away from here."

Brian's eyes widened a little, but soon realized it wasn't a shock. He knew a couple of girls in L.A. who worked in a garage, but didn't own one. They heard a door open and they looked over to see Tej walking out with Bre and Chel. He took notice of Bre. She was fairly tall, with golden skin. She had long straight blonde hair, and as they got closerhe noticed her eyes. They werepenetrating, and there was something about them, that had him shaking. They were very dark brown. He was reminded of the woman he loved...thought he loved. He couldn't think of her right now, with everyone around. He turned his focus on the rest of her. She had on low-rise jeans and a light pink tank that said, "Punk", in black stitched letters. He looked over at Chelsey. She had shoulder-length brown hair and bright green eyes. Even her eyes reminded him of Jesse. Brian thought to himself,

_"Dude, you gotta stop thinking about them, but why does everyone remind me so much of them?"_

Chel had on dark jeans that were cut off at the knees. She had on a lime green t-shirt.

"What's up Bullet?" Tej said.

"Not much, man. Do you mind if I crash in your boathouse for awhile?" Brian asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

Tej nodded and said, "Yeah, Yeah. You need anything just holla at me, bro. Oh, Brian O'Connor meet the very lovely ladies Breanna Wright and Chelsey Marlow. Bre, Chel meet Brian O'Connor."

"Hey!" They all said together.

Bre stuck her hand out and shook hands with Brian. When he touched her hand, they both got a tingly feeling. They looked in each other's eyes and smiled real big. Bre thought she was going to die. His big blues and blonde hair made him look so dreamy. He was taller than her, and she had to kind of had tolook up at him. He had on black shorts that came a little past his knees and a plain blue t-shirt. He also was wearing black converses. Bre was totally falling head over heels for him and she didn't even know it yet, and the same for Brian.

"So, how long are you in town for, Brian?" asked Chel.

Brian looked around and then turned his gaze to the group.

"Umm, I'm not really for sure. Probably awhile." he replied.

"That's cool."

"You should come by our garage, sometime.You might like it better." Bre said looking at Tej and chuckled. Tej gave her a look and laughed.

"Yeah, okay I'll swing by sometime." Brian replied.

Bre nodded and smiled. Brian noticed she had a beautiful smile, hopefully he would be seeing more of it, too.

"Well, Tej, I guess we'll see you tonight." Chelsey said looking at Bre. "Yep, see you guys tonight." Bre added and they started walking outside.

"Bye girls." Suki said and waved.

"See ya!" Tej said and noticed Brian checkin out Bre.

"Oh Brian." Bre said turning around and he turned around, too."Yeah."

"Hope to see you tonight." She said and walked off. Brian smiled really big and turned around. Tej and Suki looked at each other, and they started laughing. Brian just looked at them.

"Dude, you got a thing for Bre!" Tej exclaimed.

"Yeah, Bullet, we saw you eyein her." Suki added.

Brian just shook his head and laughed.

"That girl is Fine!" He exclaimed.

Just then Jimmy came in."Yo Bullet! That Skyline is tricked out." Jimmy said.

"Thanks Man." Brian replied.

"If ya want I can do some work on it." Jimmy offered.

"Yeah man. Later." Brian said.

Jimmy nodded and walked over to a car he was working on before.

"You coming tonight, bro?" Tej asked.

"Yeah Tej, I'll be there." Brian replied.

Brian, Suki, and Tej went around the garage and checked out some of Suki's designs she had just come up with.

_Bre and Chel's garage_

Chelsey parked the black Ford F-150 in front of the garage. Bre was pretty quiet on the way back ,and it was unusual for her not to talk.

"Okay, spill it." Chel said slamming her door shut.

Sam looked at her and smiled, she was kind of blushing.

"You think he's hott don't you?" Chel asked. To her Brian seemed like the typical pretty boy.

"He's more than hot, he's gorgeous. His eyes are so dreamy." Bre said and opened the big garage door.

"Oh my gosh. Here we go, but he is pretty cute." Chel replied.

Bre shot her a look, like he's mine. Chel held up her hands and said,

"Calm down. You don't even know him."

"Well, I guess we are going to have to change that." Bre said with a grin forming.

Chel rolled her eyes and said,

"I hope Blondie knows what's about to happen. But not to change the subject or anything, we need to find another mechanic."

Chel looked at the cars that needed attention. They needed to find at least two more mechanics, but one would be good enough. Bre and Chel were really good with cars, but they had so much to do. There are two other people that worked there. Becky, a girl they had known since they had been in Miami, and then there was Hunter. They both handled the money. Hunter usually did the paints, though. Becky was more organized.

"Yeah, I guess you are right, but it's gonna be hard to find one." Bre added.

Chels nodded in agreement and they started working on the two cars that needed to be fixed by the next day. They were almost done though. By the time they were completely done and about to close the shop it was 7:30.

"Dude, let's get out of here." Bre said and they locked up and went to their truck.

It took them about 10 minutes to get to their house. Their house was not huge but it was plenty big enough for two people and a couple of guests. They parked the truck and Chel went to go unlock the front door. Bre followed after grabbing her bag. They went inside and Bre went upstairs to take a shower. She was in and out in about 15 minutes. She knew Chel would take a lot longer. She put on some tight low-rise jeans. She pulled on a white camisole and put a sleeveless crop blue jean jacket. She put on make-up, but didn't over do it. She started to blow-dry her hair when Chel walked in her room.

"Can I borrow your rhinestone belt. I think it looks cute with my mini."

"Yeah sure, It's with the other ones in my closet." Bre said.

"Kay. That looks really cute." Chel replied pointing at Sam's outfit.

"Thanks! I wanted to look cute for you know who." Bre said smiling really big.

Chel smiled and got the belt and went to her room. Bre continued to blow-dry her hair and then straighten it. She had her hair done in about 30 minutes. She walked over to Chel's room. She was fixing her hair and was getting very frustrated. She decided to just put it up in a ponytail. She got up and Bre followed her. Bre slipped some pink converses on. Chel just slipped her feet in some whit flip-flops. Chel was wearing a black tank with a hot pink see through over shirt. She was also wearing a mini skirt that come 6 inches above her knees. They walked outside and opened the garage door. There in the garage was Bre and Chel's prized possessions, their cars. Bre looked at her black BMW. It had cherry red and gold stars going along the sides of the car. She had Hunter do it, and it looked amazing. She hopped in and backed out waving at Chel. Chelsey waved back and walked to the drivers side door of her Audi TT Coupe. Hunter did an amazing paint job. She loved the silver and blues together, and it was pearlescent, too. Just the way the colors changed each way you looked at it was awesome. She got in and started it up. She backedout and then closed the garage door, and headed toward the spot for the races. Bre was way ahead of Chel, and she got there rather quickly. She turned left and was over whelmed with all the racers that had come. She could hear the music blasting over her own music. She always loved being around the races. It always gave her a rush that she loved every time. As the crowd heard her car they parted and she parked her car.She sat and waited on Chelsey. She saw someone pull up a little ways over from her. Then she saw Brian get out of the silver Skyline. She sat there staring at him. He was wearing a white t-shirt and some very good-looking jeans. Chel pulled up beside Bre. Bre got out and immediately got Brian's attention. He smiled as she looked at him. She smiled as he walked over to her. Chel got out and rolled her eyes as she saw Brian walking over to Bre. She went over to where Hunter was. She had to admit that she was attracted to him. He was kind of tall but his dark hair and dark eyes always got to her. She got jealous every time she saw him with all the skanks. She walked over to him and he shooed away the girls.

"Hey gorgeous." Hunter said as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and said," Hey yourself."

"What's up. You gonna race tonight?" He asked noticing her Audi.

"I dunno. There might be a possibility of it." She replied and smiled.

"I haven't seen you race in a while." Hunter said.

"Yeah I know. I kind of wanted to give my baby a rest." Chel said and looked over at Brian and Bre. They were awfully close.

"Well, I'm all rested up now." Hunter replied and laughed. Chel laughed and kinda blushed.

"Come on. Let's go check out some of the cars." Hunter said putting his arm around her waist. They walked around for a bit waiting for a race. Chel kept her eye on Brian and Bre.

"So, is this your ride?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, I'm standing next to it." Bre retorted.

Brian could hear himself saying that and it seemed like forever ago. He laughed and so did she.

"It's nice. It suits you." Brian replied.

"Oh really, and how is that?"

"Well, a nice girl needs a nice car."

Bre couldn't do anything but giggle and smile. Brian smiled really big. She loved it when he smiled, it made him seem so carefree.

"Hey Bre!" someone yelled.

She turned to around along with Brian to see some guy running toward her.

"Hey Mack." Bre replied and he hugged her.

"We need another racer. You think you would want to race tonight? You know like old times." Mack said.

Brian looked at Mack. He was a tall guy, about 6 foot, but he was skinny and lanky. He was wearing a baseball cap and camo shorts with a white wife-beater. He looked more like a 16 year old than a twenty something year old.

"Heck yes I'll race! I'll see you in a few." Bre exclaimed as she looked at Brian.

He nodded and she got in her car. She pulled up beside the other racers. The other racers were driving pretty nice looking cars. She was lined up with a Supra, Celica, and an Eclipse. She had this in the bag. She handed her 10Gs to Tej and revved up her engine. Suki came up and yelled, "Alright! you ready!" All the racers revved up their engines in unison. Suki continued, " Ready! Set! Go!" She said and dropped her arms down. Bre and Mack took off in the lead. Mack used his NOS to get ahead of Bre, but in return she used hers and passed him with flying colors. She crossed the finish line with the other racers trailing way behind her. She got out and got her 40Gs from Tej. She gave Suki 5Gs for some stuff she put on her car. Bre went back to Brian.

"Good Race. I could so take you." Brian said grinning.

Bre gave him look and started to laugh.

"Oh, you are so funny aren't you?" Bre said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I think I am." Brian replied smiling his famous smile. She thought she was gonna melt.

"Do you wanna get outta here?" Bre asked pulling her hair back from her face.

"Yeah. That would be good." Brian said.

"Okay, well meet me at my garage." Bre replied.

"I'll follow you." Brian said and they left. Chel looked for Bre, but she couldn't find her.

* * *

AN: The next chapter will pick up where Brian and Bre leave the race. They go to a special place and something happens with them...Sorry if this chap. was boring,but please review! 


	2. The Beach

Brian followed her for about 10 minutes and she was going fast. They got there and she was going to park her car in the garage. She parked her BMW. She got out and closed the door and got in his Skyline. He smiled and drove away.

"So, where are we going?" Brian asked.

"How about we go to the beach. I know a good spot. I go to it a lot, to clear my head."

Brian nodded and she gave him directions. Brian slowed down as he turned on the street that went by the ocean. He kept going until Bre told him to stop. They gotout and walked down the beach to a pile of big rocks. Bre sat on one and motioned for Brian to sit by her. They sat there a long time before anyone said anything. Brian broke the silence.

"So, why do you come here to clear your mind?"

"I dunno. It's peaceful. Any where else I go I always have people bothering me. You're the only one who knows about this place, well that I know of."

"Well, I feel special." He said and they both laughed.

"I let things get to me and I just can't take it. It seems like every time I turn around there's something happening. We need 2 more mechanics at the garage and it's beginning to be a pain trying to find at least one who's good enough." Bre retorted and looked at the ocean.

"Yeah I know how you feel. I've had a lot happen over the past year and a half." Brian said.

Bre looked at him and wanted to ask what happened but didn't know if she should. She decided to do it.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was an undercover cop in L.A." Brian continued on and Bre tried her best to understand it all.

"And now I've ben on the run from the cops and I figured this was the safest place. I had to give up everything I started to love. It hurt so much to have Mia leave me, but in return I left to protect them. You know when I first met you, your eyes reminded me so much of hers."

Brian looked over at Bre. She had tears in her eyes. He just sat there looking in her eyes. Something about them just made him feel safe and he felt he could trust her. Bre finally spoke,

"I know what it feels like to love someone and then have them walk out on you."

Now, Brian could see it. He could see the hurt in her eyes. She was keeping something locked up inside her. He didn't know why but he just wanted to wash away all the pain she had been through. He was still looking straight in her eyes as he leaned close to her. She felt her heart skip a beat as his lips lightly brushed hers. He traced a finger over her cheek and dried a tear. She put her arms around his neck and they kissed. It was sweet and slow. Bre parted her lips and Brian took the invitation. He slipped his tongue in her mouth. Something inside Bre snapped, memories came flooding back. She pushed Brian away and said,"I'm so sorry!" That's all she said before she started shivering and crying hysterically. Brian was so confused he didn't know what had happened. He tried to pull her to him but she pushed him away again. Everything was happening to fast. All the horrible and painful memories came rushing back to her from years ago.

"Brian." Bre said gasping for air and tried to continue between sobs. "I can't! Not again. Take me home." She tried to stand up. She wobbled a little, but Brian grabbed her arm to steady her. He picked her up, and carried her to his car. She had managed to stop crying and he put her in the car. She buckled herself. Brian got in the drivers side, and headed toward her house. Bre was thinking when Brian interrupted her thoughts.

"I don't know where you live."

Bretried to tell him where she lived. She felt so stupid after what happened at the beach. She was still thinking when she noticed he pulled into her driveway. She turned to him.

"Brian, I'm really sorry about what happened back there."

"Hey, don't worry about it."

"No, I feel really stupid." Bre said.

"Why?"

That was all Brian said and Bre lowered her head. He lifted her chin up and said, "Hey, I know something's up but when you want to tell me you can. I'll be here for you."

As the words came out of his mouth, he saw her eyes light up and the look of pain went away. Bre knew he was different from all the men in her life. He started to kiss her cheek but didn't when she drew back a little.

"I'll call you." Brian said and Bre got out.

She waved and said a very quiet goodbye and he drove away. She went inside and upstairs. She changed into a pair of boxers and t-shirt then got into bed. She couldn't do anything except cry. Finally after two hours of crying she finally let sleep take over her.

Chelsey walked into the house around 1 a.m. She couldn't get a hold of Bre and she was getting worried. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. She jumped when she heard a scream come from upstairs. She knew it was Bre. She ran upstairs. When she got in Bre's room she saw her curled up in a ball on her bed. She was screaming and crying.

"NO! Please don't! Mom, why!' she heard Bre scream.

"Bre!" Chelsey yelled as she tried to wake Bre up. Bre woke upand gasped for air. She clung to Chelsey.

"Shh. It's okay Bre. Was it the same dream?" Chelsey asked.

"Yes! Chelsey, she's here. I know she is!" Bre exclaimed still sobbing.

"Bre, don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." Chelsey reassured her. They both sat there and finally went to sleep.

They both woke up to the sound of Bre's alarm clock. They both just laid there.

"Bre, where did you go last night?" Chel asked.

Bre looked at her and finally spoke,

"I went with Brian."

"Really? What happened." Chesley asked getting some what interested.

'Well, I dropped my car off at the garage. I rode with him and we went somewhere to talk. Oh my gosh Chelsey! He kissed me!" Bre exclaimed.

Chelsey saw Bre's face light up and she smiled.

"But, I stopped him because everything came back. All those memories about my mom and Aaron just suddenly came to me. I just sat there and cried and then he brought me home." Bre said and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Bre, I'm sorry." Chel said and they hugged.

"I didn't tell Brian, but I think I owe him and explanation to why I was being weird."

"Yeah, but let's get up an get ready to go to the garage." Chel replied.

The girls got up and took showers. Chesley got out and heard Bre blow-drying her hair. She pulled on some hip hugger jeans with the knees cut out. She grabbed an orange tank top and put it on. She decided to just blow-dry her hair and put it up and put a little bit of make-up on. Bre had just finished her hair when she heard her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Girlie!" Suki replied.

"What's up Suki?"

"Not much. I was just wonderin if you wanted to come by and check out my designs."

"Yeah! I'll be there in a lil while after I go to the garage." Bre exclaimed.

"Alrighty. Buh byes."

"Byes!" Bre replied and hung up.

* * *

AN:Sorry this chapter was a little shorter.In the next chapter Bre goes to see Suki and then she goes to see Brian at his boathouse. Chelsey and Hunter go out to dinner. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is much longer and I'm gonna try to make all the rest of my chapters longer too.

* * *

Bre put on a little make-up and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. She went to her dresser and pulled out a white spaghetti strap shirt and blue hooter type shorts. She got dressed and slipped her feet in her white Nike Shox. She grabbed her purse and went downstairs. Chelsey was already waiting. 

"Hey, are you ready?" Chel said.

"Yeah, I have to ride with you and get my car, then I'm gonna go to Tej's garage and see Suki." Bre replied.

"Well, remember we got those guys comin to get their cars later."

"Yeah, I know. Suki is wanting to show me some of her designs."

"Oh cool. Well, when you see her tell her I said hey."

"Kay, I will." Bre said and they left.

Awhile later the girls pulled up at the garage. They had went and got Becky, Hunter, and themselves food. They got out and saw Becky and Hunter already there. They walked inside. Bre noticed Hunter and Chel looking at each other.

Bre whispered to Chel,

"Dude! You guys are so having eye sex!"

"Bre!" Chel squealed.

Bre started laughing and Chel blushed.

"Well, I'll see you guys in a bit." Bre said and got in her BMW. She started her car up and pulled out of the garage.

_!Tej's Garage!_

Suki was sitting out back working on one of her designs when Tej came over and sat down.

"Hey Suki."

"Hey!" Suki replied and Tej kissed her cheek.

"So, what do you think about Brian and Bre?"

"I think it's pretty cool."

"Yeah, but there's something up with Bri."

"Like what?" Suki said putting her design down.

"I dunno, but there is definitely somethin' up."

As he said that they heard a car pull up and a car door slam. They saw Bre walk around. They waved.

"Hey girl." Suki exclaimed.

"Good mornin' guys!" Bre replied.

"Hey!" Tej said and gave her a hug.

"I'll leave you two alone" Tej said and walked back into the garage.

"So, show me them designs!" Bre said and plopped down into the chair beside Suki.

"Oh my gosh!" Bre exclaimed when she was the design Suki was currently working on. Suki smiled really big and laughed. They continued to look at the designs for awhile when she saw someone walk out of a boathouse. He had on cargo shorts and no shirt. He had a extremely sexy body. When she lookedcloser she found it was Brian. Her jaw dropped.

Suki was talking and noticed Bre wasn't paying attention.

"Girl, pick your jaw up off the ground. You're drooling!"

"Am I really!" Bre yelled wiping her mouth.

Suki started bustin out laughing. Brian saw them and smiled. He walked over to them. Bre looked down and blushed.

"Hey ladies."

"Hey Bullet." Suki said. He kissed her cheek.

"Hey!" Bre replied and squinted as she looked up at him and his amazing body.

"What are you girls up to this early?"

"Brian it's ten o'clock." Bre said.

"Yeah and that's early."

"Well, some people have a job!" Bre exclaimed and laughed.

"Speaking of that. I'm thinking about getting a job." Brian said and sat down by Bre.

"Well, if you want we could use your help around the garage." Bre offered.

Brian looked at her and remembered the night before. She looked completely different this morning.

"Yeah, okay."

"You can start whenever you want."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Brian said.

_**I guess I should go ahead and talk to him about last night**. _Bre thought to herself.

"Umm, Brian. Can I talk to you for a minute." Bre said and looked at Suki who was working on her designs again.

"Yeah, come on." He replied an grabbed her had.

Suki looked up and Bre said, "I'll see you later."

Suki nodded and went back to work. Bre got up and followed him into the boathouse. He sat down on the bed and so did she. He turned and looked at her.

"Okay, I owe you an explanation." Bre said.

"About what?"

"Last night."

"Oh. You don't have to say anything." Brian said.

"I know. I wanna explain myself, though."

She waited until he nodded to continue.

"Okay. Well first of all I'm not from here. I'm from Tennessee."

"Really. I never would have guessed."

"I don't know if you meant that in a good way or bad way." Bre said and they laughed.

"Chelsey and I came here after we graduated from highschool. We've been here about 6 years now. I love this place. Well, it took us a while to get on our feet but we made it. We actually made it. I'm proud of myself and Chelsey for actually having our own garage!" Bre said beaming with pride.

"So, what about your family?" Brian asked as her smiled faded.

"My dad walked out on me and my mom when I was 9. My mom blamed all of it on me. I never really stayed home while I was a teenager. I was always at Chelsey's. Her family was like the family I never had. My mom and I never really talked, and when we did it was bad. I just couldn't understand why she would do all the things she did. When I was a junior I met this guy named Aaron. We stayed together until we graduated and I broke up with him and Chel and me came here."

"Is that what you were talking about last night, when you said you knew how I felt to love someone and have them walk out on you." Brian asked.

Bre nodded. She looked and Brian. They just looked in each other's eyes for awhile. Brian wanted to kiss her, but he knew he shouldn't.

"So, what about your family?" Bre asked knowing that she had just practically lied to Brian.

"Well, I grew up with a semi-normal family. I have a little brother. He's a senior in highschool now."

"Then I wouldn't call him little."

"Well yeah, but he'll always be my little bro. Well, my mom she was always there for me. Her name was Ginger. She died of cancer when I was 16. It was hard on my dad and us but we stuck together and we got through it. I loved my mom so much but I knew she was in a better place. My dad was a cop and I guess that's where I got the idea of being one, but I don't know what happened in L.A. I guess I just felt like Dom and the team was part of my family. I just couldn't turn them in. I never even thought I would ever be in this much shit." Brian said and he looked Bre again.

She was just sitting there looking straight at him and he felt as though she was just staring straight threw him. He started to say something but he stopped. Bre leaned over to him and kissed him, and she kissed him good. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. Brian deepened the kiss. Bre sat in his lap and wrapped her legs around him. They kissed for what seemed like eternity. Bre unwrapped her legs from around him and Brian laid on his bed with Bre on top of him. She traced her finger over his stubbled jaw, and kissed his jaw line and then his neck. He had to stop her before he did anything he would regret. He flipped her over so he was on top. He traced his finger down her arm and then down her leg. She felt chill bumps all over her body. Brian kissed her, and she kissed him back with full force. She wanted him and needed him. She couldn't believe she had held back from all the other guys. Actually she knew why but Brian was different than them. He slipped his hands up the back of her shirt and ran his hands over her smooth back.

"Hey Bre!" They heard Suki yell.

"Shit." Bre whispered. Brian moaned and then laughed.

Suki knocked on the door.

"Yeah! Suki, what's up." Bre said as she kissed Brian again and then got up and went to the door.

"Chel just called and said she needed you over at the garage." Suki said as Bre opened the door.

"Kay! Thanks Suki. Brian I'll see you later. Okay?" Bre said and turned to look at Brian who was still laying on the bed. He nodded and tried to catch his breath.

"Bye." Bre added and then walked out to go to the garage. She ran to her car and then squalled tires has she left. She got to the garage in less than 3 minutes. She ran in the garage and saw Chelsey.

"Bre! It's 12 o'clock. You are lucky those guys haven't come yet." Chel exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Bre said and tried to go into the office but Chel followed her.

"Bre, what were you doing anyway."

"I was talking to Brian. I didn't mean to be that long. I guess I just lost track of time." Bre replied.

She thought about what her and Brian were about to do not even 5 minutes ago. She realized that she wouldn't have made a huge mistake if they would have went through with it. She didn't want him to get close to her and hurt her like Aaron did. She couldn't bare it if he turned out like him. She didn't want to pick up her life and move again. She was tired of running. Bre realized that Chel was still standing in front of her. She was snapping her fingers.

"Bre! What is up with you!"

"Sorry Chel. I just have a lot on my mind."

Chel loosened up a little.

"Anything you wanna talk about."

"No. Well, actually I think I should talk to Brian about it."

"Didn't you say that you had just talked to him."

"Yeah, but I feel like I lied to him."

"Why do you feel like that?"

"Well, I told him about my mom and dad but I didn't tell him the whole thing. I didn't tell him about her being the bitch she is, and I didn't tell him what an ass Aaron was."

"Bre, it's okay. If you don't feel like you can tell him all of it then don't."

"Chelsey! He's different from all of the other guys. I trust him like I have never trusted another guy."

"Well, as long as he doesn't treat you like Aaron did. I swear to my gosh if I ever see him again I will kick his ass."

"Chelsey, I don't think he will."

"Well, just be careful. I'd wait to tell him until you know for sure how you really feel about him."

"Alrighty I will." Bre said and they hugged.

"Oh and by the way. Hunter asked me out. He's takin me out to dinner tonight!"

"Oh my lans! Finally he makes a move!"

"Shh! He might hear you!"

"I've been telling that guy to ask you out for like the past year and a half!"

"Are you serious!"

"Uhh yeah!"

"Well, we'll have to talk about this later." Chelsey said as she saw a car pull up and a tallish guy get out. She remembered who he was. He was there to pick up his Celica. She walked out of the office and grabbed his keys to his car on the way out. Bre walked out with her.

"Hey Cole." Chel said as he walked up to her.

"Hey Chel. Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Bre. She a co-owner of the garage." Chelsey said turning to Bre. Bre smiled and kind of waved at him. He nodded and then turned back to Chel.

"Okay. So is my car ready?"

"Yep. Sure is."

"Oh good! Well how much do I owe you?" he asked.

"Come on back into the office."

Chelsey and Cole went into the office and Bre turned her attention to the yellow Civic and busied herself under the hood while Chelsey and Becky talked to Cole. Hunter came up beside Bre and leaned in under the hood.

"Hey Hunter." Bre said and continued working.

"Hey. I need to ask you a question."

"Okay. Shoot." Bre said and grabbed a rag to clean her hands.

"Well, I kind of don't know where to take Chelsey tonight. I mean I really want it to be special."

"Aww. Hunter that's sweet. Okay I know some of her favorite restaurants, but it might be kind of hard to get reservations.El Casa is the one she likes the best. It's Mexican and it's really expensive though."

"Well, price doesn't matter as long as she'll like it."

"Okay, well if you want I'll call them and see what I can do for ya." Bre said leaning against the car.

Hunter nodded and walked back to his office where he was working on some computer programs. Chelsey, Becky, and Cole came out of the other office.

"Bre, We found ourselves a new mechanic!" Chelsey exclaimed as Cole left.

Bre looked up from the Civic and saw Chelsey walking over to her.

"Really?"

"Yep. I think Cole will be a tremendous help. He seems like a very hardworking guy."

"Looks can be deceiving." Bre said thinking of Aaron.

"Yeah I know, but come on we need his help!"

"Alrighty. When is he gonna start though?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh. Well, I told Brian he could work here if he wanted." Bre said and then busied herself again with the Civic.

"Well, that's great then. We found ourselves two mechanics in one day. Wow, this has turned out to be a really good day!"

Chelsey walked back into the office to talk to Becky and Hunter. She was extremely excited about that night. Finally, she was actually going to go on a date with Hunter. She just couldn't wait.

The three of them talked about Cole and Brian working there now. They hadn't realized that the time had just flown by. Hunter noticed that the clock said 5 after 6.

"I'll be right back." He said and walked out to go find Bre.

"Bre!"

"Over here."

Hunter walked over toward the couch and saw Bre laying down on it.

"What are you doing. Sleeping on the job."

"Hey! I've been working on that damn Civic all day long! And I got your reservations!"

"Really. What time should I tell Chel that I'll pick her up?"

"Probably around 8. I got the reservations for 8:30."

Hunter nodded and then walked back into the office. Bre followed him thinking it was about time to close the shop because she was extremely tired and she couldn't concentrate on anything except Brian.

"Hey guys. You about ready to lock up. I'm beat." Bre said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah. I think so." Chel said.

Everyone followed them and they locked up the garage. Bre got in her BMW and left. She saw Hunter talking to Chel and giggled as she saw Hunter kiss Chel.

_! The House!_

Bre pulled up and got of her car. She thought she was gonna fall asleep driving. She went up to the house and went in. She threw herself on the couch and literally passed out. Chelsey came in a few minutes later and laughed at the sight she saw. Bre's legs were hanging over the side of the couch, her head was hanging off the couch and her arms were sprawled out. She decided to just leave her, so she ran upstairs to get ready for her date with Hunter.

It was about 7:45 when she came downstairs. Bre was sitting on the couch watching T.V. She saw Chelsey and smiled.

"Chelsey you look so pretty." Bre said as Chelsey walked over to her. She was wearing an orange backless dress that contrasted against her tan skin. She had on her feetmatching orange half inch heels. Chel laughed and sat down beside Bre.

"Okay. So remember be home by eleven." Bre said and laughed.

"Bre, I'm a big girl now, okay!"

"I know. I was just kiddin. Just be careful okay."

"I will. I love you chick!" Chel said and hugged Bre.

"I love ya, too." Bre said and there was knock at the door.

"I'll get it for you." Bre added and got up.

She opened the door and invited Hunter in and he took one look at Chelsey and his jaw dropped. Chelsey and Bre laughed.

"Okay, well are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna take her out?" Bre asked and Hunter grabbed Chel's hand and they left.

_!El Casa!_

Hunter and Chel sat down at a small fancy table for two. Chel was nervous as anybody could be. She didn't know why. She had known Hunter for almost 3 years before he started working at the garage, but somehow he managed to get to her. He made her squirm when he looked at her. She had never been one of those girls who were boy crazy, but when it came to Hunter, he had her blushing in seconds. She felt she could spend the rest of her life with him and never look back, but soon that idea would come crashing down.

"So, what are you gonna order?" Hunter asked breaking the silence.

Chel picked up her menu. She looked at all the very delicious meals they had. She chose her favorite at last and told Hunter.

"Looks good. I'll have the same." He said and the waitress came over.

"Are you two ready to order?"

"Yeah we are gonna have this." Hunter said pointing at the spot on the menu. He wasn't really sure how to pronounce the name of the meal.

"Okay. We'll have your food ready in a bit."

"Thank you." Chel added as the waitress left.

"Chel, I'm so glad you decided to come to dinner with me."

"Me too. I'm just wonderin but how did you get reservations here and how in the world you managed to pick my favorite out of all the fancy ones around here."

"Well, actually Bre helped." Hunter said and they laughed.

"I should have known." Chel added.

They continued to talk and laugh about nothing in particular. Finally, their food came. They ate and didn't really talk. Chelsey started to feel uncomfortable. She felt as if someone was watching her. She glanced at Hunter who was enjoying his food. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and continued to eat. She finally couldn't stand it anymore and looked around. When she looked out the window, she saw the one person she thought she would never see in Miami. She really didn't want to see him anyway. She was immediately filled with anger.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger huh! Sorry guys..lol..I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try not to take as long to update! 


End file.
